Flooding Memory
by magiabruxa
Summary: IYYYH mix, Kagome feared demons when a certain Hanyou attacked her. Years later she meets a gang that need to help her get back the last three parts of the jewel as they may destory the shikon no tama then. But the thing is, the three Hanyou's left are on


IYYYH mix, Kagome feared demons when a certain Hanyou attacked her. Years later she meets a gang that need to help her get back the last three parts of the jewel as they may destory the shikon no tama then. But the thing is, the three Hanyou's left are one's from her past. One' she did not want to remember. They will go to each of them in order. First...Sesshoumaru, Second...Kouga, and Last is the Hanyou that caused Kagome's emotions to flare. Inuyasha.  
  
Story Begins...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You shall die now wench!" The full blooded Inuyasha stated as he came down towards the young girl. Her body shook with fright as blood ran down her now wounded back.  
  
"I thought I told you to die!" As he came for her again the young priest and slayer grabbed him from behind. "Run Kagome! Don't come back! I have no idea what he might do if you stay!"  
  
Withought another word the girl was in her own world breaking the well. The one transport that led to that era. The feudal era.... After this attack there was only one thought that was put permently set in her mind. "Demons are frighting!"  
  
*End of flashback, Kagome's school*  
  
Kagome sat starring blankly out the window of the classroom. The memories of that day flooded her thoughts every so often. Fear was the only thought she could think of that she felt that day.  
  
Her thoughts where deeply inturupted when the teacher called her name. "Kagome, if you do not mind I would like you to show them around."  
  
Kagome turned with questions on her face. 'Them?' The teacher knew that she had not been paying attention and pointed at four boys.  
  
Kagome did not move for her spot. If it weren't for the tears falling she would have been mistaken for a statue. "Kagome? Are you alright dear?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at her teachers voice. As sudden as a thunderbolt she was running out the door screaming in fear.  
  
*Yu-yu's point of view*  
  
"Will you boys bring her back?" The teacher looked at them as if they had no choice. "Sure..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What do you want now toddler?" Koenma ignored Yusuke's remark and pointed to the tv screen. "You have a new mission."  
  
Everyone starred at the screen only to see a young woman and beside her a pink jewel. "You must fetch the jewel so we can destroy it."  
  
Hiei seemed bored with this. "So all we have to do is get the jewel?" Botan then inturupet answering the question. "Not exactly... You see... The girl is the keeper of the jewel, There is still three shards that aren't united to it."  
  
"So you want us to get the shards." Koenma nodded. "And bring the girl up here once you do. I must speak with her. And do whatever you must! TAKE HER EVERYWHERE WITH YOU!"  
  
Botan gave a small smile but was really nervous. "Even kidnapping if the case..." Kurama jumped into the portal. "Let's go."  
  
*End of Flashback, Now with Kagome*  
  
Kagome had made it home in time and turned on her radio. The song played was dedicated to that one horrible memory she had once had.  
  
*I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be*  
  
Kagome was now singing aloud. It was her favorite band after all. Her voice moved with the melody as if a goddess was singing.  
  
By the time it had ended she had forgotten about school.... About the demons she had sensed. She had forgotten the fear and tears that had strolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, I'm home dear!" Kagome glanced at the radio and using her powers turned the switch to off. "Coming!"  
  
Making her way down the stairs Kagome was shocked by what she saw. "Your friends are here to see you! They say it is urgent!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughters pale face. "What's the matter dear?" Kagome was pratically a ghost by now.  
  
"Mom......" Kagome's mind flooded with the memory's of the demons, fear, and most of all... Hate...  
  
"I'm home!" Souta ran in and looked at the four boys standing in the living room. "Are these your friends Kagome?"  
  
When no answer came Souta glanced at his sister. Her pale exprestion made him mind switch on as he circled Yusuke.  
  
"What are you doing kid?!" Souta looked Yusuke strait in the eyes and asked, "Are you a demon?" Again silence filled the room. The thing that broke it was a voice filled with fear.  
  
"Mom....Please mom.....Get them away from me!" Kagome was almost an albino as she stared at the boys. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Kurama take a step forward.  
  
"Stay away from us!" But before Ms.Higurashi or Souta could argue anymore they had both been knocked out by the fire demon.  
  
Kagome backed up as Kurama began to walk towards her. Though no one knew what was happinning Kagome was seeing hallucinations. "In....Inuyasha?"  
  
Kurama was afraid that the group would have no choice but to take her by force. Little did he know that she wasn't coming down easy.  
  
"No....I won't let you....Not again.....STAY AWAY FROM ME INUYASHA!" Kagome ran as fast as she could past the boys and out the door.  
  
Hiei was surprised by her speed but knew he was still faster. "Hiei, get her and knock her out gently. She is only a young woman so just be careful." Hiei nodded and as soon as he left he came holding the young woman.  
  
*In Koenma's office*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she awakened from the knocked out. "Where am I......" She stated it more then she asked it.  
  
"Well I see your awake." Kagome looked up and saw all the boys standing there. "Please, stay..." Kurama noticed the tears in her eyes and tried to sooth her.  
  
"Please, don't cry, we won't hurt you." " Quite the contrary, we need your help." Kagome saw a toddler and young girl behind the group.  
  
"We need you to go to the feudal era and take the last three shards of the jewel so we may destroy it." Kagome's mind flashed with the memory of blood, hate, death.....Inuyasha.  
  
"I....I WON'T DO IT!" Koenma rubbed his head in frustration. {This is going to be a long day....}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PREVIEW  
  
"The first person with the jewel shard goes by the name of Sesshoumaru." Kuwabara headed out towards the castle. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?!" Kagome froze in her spot.  
  
Yusuke noticed this and got next to her. "Whats wrong Kagome?" "Did you jst say Sess..Sesshoumaru?" 


End file.
